2014.12.22 - Night Terrors Upon A Stakeout
Hawkgirl has been one busy winged-woman. Because of that, it's been quite some time since Hawkgirl and Hawkman have met up for patrols, or even training. Thankfully, that has changed. Tonight the patrol is going well, if boring. The two are staking out a particularly rundown section of the warehouse/industry district within the city. The two are specifically atop a two story building that looks across to a one story building that's been tagged by graffiti and bullet holes. the majority of the windows have been broken, but oddly enough, the closed doors look brand spanking new and quite thick. They've tracked a gun runner to this specific warehouse, one who's selling automatic weapons to the city?s gangs. So far, the leader and his small group of gun smugglers haven't made an appearance, but word on the street is a huge deal for a massive amount of weapons is going on tonight. Hence the Hawks appearance. The first hour for Kendra was spent in near silence. Mostly because she was ready for a fight ... a fight that has yet to have happened. After that initial hour passed, she then unwound enough to chatter about fluff stuff that's been going on with her. Mostly school and her current classes she's taking. After the third hour passed and the clock chimed two in the morning, Hawkgirl finally settled down upon the rooftop and leaned against the housing of the air-condition unit that the two are using for a little bit of coverage and shadow. And while Hawkgirl is /loathe/ to admit it, the fact that nothing exciting has happened and the last few days are finally taking their toll on her, as well, as her chin begins to dip towards her chest. "Stakeouts are rough," Hawkman says in a low voice. "I had to do one that lasted five days during the war. Well...the old men. Stakeouts are the true test of patience. Imagine what cops go through or Batman," Hawkman isn't trying to sugar coat anything for her. Stretching out his arms he looks at her, "It's why I said bring some snacks." Taking some turkey jerky, freshly bought from the farmers market in metropolis. Munching on it he hands it to her, "Tell me something embarrassing that happened to you that you'll never forget. Keeping the conversation going will keep you from sleeping or going insane from boredom." Hawkman continues to watch the door waiting to see what happens from the building. Chewing on some of the jerky he savors the taste. Compliments are needed to be given to the "Turkey Guy" as he is nicknamed. The man is a staple at the Metropolis Farmer's Market. Sells nothing but turkey based products, all of it good except the turkey bacon. Pork bacon could never be replaced no matter how hard someone tries to. "Rough?" Says Hawkgirl, as she jerks her her upward, nope, she wasn't sleeping. "This is downright /boring/." Comes her low voice, even as she takes a small piece of jerky. While other women might try to eat it daintly, Kendra is not much like other women. At least, in the department of daintiness. Instead she'll just chomp on the whole ableit small piece. Chewing for a few seconds, Hawkgirl will turn her head just enough to stare at the empty warehouse below, then it's back to Hawkman. Her most embarrassing moment? Hm. That could fill a book, just with this one lifetime, and while she can think of quite a few incidents she doesn't offer those stories up, just yet. Instead, she lobs the ball back at Carter, "You first. What's your most embarrassing moment? Keep it to within four lifetimes." She jokes, which is pretty good, since she's still grappling with the whole reincarnated issue. "Take out the good stuff why don't you?" Hawkman teased. Thinking on it he looked down, "I overlsept in a dig. I was the second or third big guy in charge on it. Hurriedly I ran out to the sight. Everyone was staring at me. I didn't notice. Rocks crunched beneath my feet. Between the panic of being late and not wanting to miss something I didn't realize I wasn't wearing pants," he still blushed a little even with the helmet on. Looking back to Hawkgirl he gestured, "Your go. Help yourself to the jerky," he was comforted by the fact that his partner in crime wasn't danty. Maybe that meant they could have gone out for a beer after this without getting a look. "Not wearing pants?" She says, with a thread of amusement within her voice. "That's pretty bad. Like those dreams, where you find you're in school and naked." She flashes a grin, even as she passes at the offer of jerky. It's good, but Kendra can only eat so much, before she'd start craving a nice greasy burger instead. "Hmm. Let me think." She says thoughtfully, as she considers her own story to tell. Which one has the least embarrassment associated with it and isn't too wild to tell. And while Hawkgirl thinks of her story to tell, Carter will still continue to see nothing from the warehouse below, or the would-be deal going down. Perhaps soon, but nothing is happening right now. After a few minutes of silence, Hawkgirl still hasn't told her story. Should Carter look over, he'll find her sleeping, chin to chest, and her arms folded. Perhaps this will be Kendra's newest embarrassing story? Definitely some sort of story, that's for /certain/. Now the question remains, will Hawkman wake her up? Or let her sleep? Decisions. "Yeah. I felt the sun on my nethers that day for those sevenish minutes. Maybe ten." Hawkman chuckled. His eyes were on the warehouse. A few minutes ticked by before he saw Kendra was asleep. Going to her he kissed Kendra's helm then lightly nudged her, "Get up. We're on a job. I got some five hour energy and strawberry soda. The lemon lime flavor of the drink and the soda makes a potent fizzy fruit punch," he said then his attention went back to the warehouse. "Embarrassing story, go," the voice was like a command. While Kendra often has nightmares when she sleeps they usually don't occur until later in her sleep cycle. Perhaps it's different tonight because of the stress of the last few days. Not to mention the telepathic attacks she experienced while helping Nate and his team battle Cyberdata. Either way, for whatever reason, her subconscious mind has already brought up various images to Kendra's mind's eye in those few minutes of sleep. Memories that even Kendra is unaware of. And no, it's not of past lives, sadly. Those would be much more welcome than these ones are. From this, when Hawkman nudges her awake her reaction might not be what he?s quite expecting. She definitely awakes with a startle and as he pulls his hand back, and speaks in that commanding tone, Hawkgirl reacts. She lashes out with one of her own hands, moving to smack his hand away and in that same time, she's lashing out with a foot to sweep his own feet from beneath him. And even if her attacks hit home (or not) she's already tumbling off of the side of the rooftop, in her haste to get away. Thankfully, her wings automatically snap open and instead of going splat, she's rising upward into the darkened sky. With all of this, the only words she gasps out are, "Momma! No! Get away from us!" Hawkman is completely caught off guard. By the time his hand is smacked away he couldn't prepare himself for the sweep. On the ground he sees her tumble off the building. Pushing off the ground like a runner Hawkman goes over the building flying at her. Suddenly he pins her to a wall of another building and through a growl he removes his mask, "I'm the last person that would hurt you on this planet Kendra. Pull yourself back!" the words are whispered as he is still thinking of the of the mission. Looking into her eyes he hopes this is enough to make Kendra snap out of it. However he wouldn't be surprised to meet more hositlity. Breathing out he tries to prepare himself for anything. It's the wrong move. Pinning her against the side of the building. He should have just chased, but not touched. Not that it matters now, as Hawkman deftly pins her to the wall. It causes her to react even more violently and just as he takes off his helm, she jerks quickly forward intending to bash him in the head, with her own. Pain throbs through Hawkman's head as her helmet meets his flesh. Blood pours down the from his forehead and he stares at her, "SHIERA, STOP!" he yells hoping that something gets her to snap out of it. Perhaps substituting one enemy for another. Picking up his mace he didn't want to fight Kendra, but this is a different set of her circumstances. Breathing out slow he waits for another attack this time absolutely prepared for it. Perhaps it was the head bash, or perhaps it was from the other name being shouted at her, but whatever the case Hawkgirl does snap out of it. Her head rears back for a second, as she comes out of her would-be dream (nightmare). "What?" She says, sounding confused, before she focuses upon Carter and then everything around her. Confusion, anger and fear, swirl around her and if it's one thing Kendra is good at, it's focusing those emotions and lashing out at people who don't deserve it. Her eyes narrow, as she finally straightens from the wall, wings easily keeping her aloft. "What the hell, Carter. Kendra not Shiera." After those words, Hawkgirl's wings immediately snap open and then closed as she streaks upward high into the sky. Clearly the would-be stakeout is forgotten as she climbs high upward in the sky. Perhaps if she flies fast enough she can forget her confusion, the would-be dream is mostly faded. She just knows it's about her parents and their death. Pushing off the building after grabbing his helmet Hawkman goes after. He looks at Kendra, "You attacked me while saying no Mama when I woke you up! I called you that name to snap you out of it Kendra Saunders," his brown eyes narrow at her. Blood flowing down his forehead so she could see it's not a lie. Flapping his wings he just hopes she could hear him. She heard him. It may not be clear to Hawkman at first that she heard him, but she did. Eventually her wings will slow and her flight speed begins to dip. It's only when he's caught up enough to her, that she'll whirl around and yell, "Next time just leave me alone! Don't you know not to wake a sleep walker? It can be dangerous. You should know that with all your lifetimes of knowledge!" And while her voice and body radiate full blown anger, that's not all that's there, "Seriously, I could have done somethine worse than give you a bloody forehead." She crosses her arms, and while normally this is her typical defiant pose, tonight it's much more protective than anything else. "I've never dealt with a sleep walker this lifetime. All I did was give you a light tap then you knocked me down to the ground." His eyes met hers before putting on the helm. "I've had worse and I'm always going to try to help you. Try not to forget it and I know you're not Kendra. Figured I could give you a different enemy to focus on. It snapped you out of it," he was flapping his wings. Brown eyes focused on her as he breathed out. Putting the mace away he just floated there everything was in her plans. "Want a burger and beer after I bandage my head?" To him it sounded like she could have used one. Hawkgirl hovers there for a moment or two, as she considers his offer. Then she shakes her head, her shoulders drooping for just a minute or two, before she straightens. "No, I'm good." Which is a lie. "Raincheck? And listen, I don't think the deal is going to go down, otherwise they'd be here already." Yes, she's back to business now, "I say we call it a night and try find the gun runner another night." And it's clear she's not up for company as she looks everywhere but Carter. "You're a horrible liar Kendra," Hawkman says bluntly. Floating in the air he looks at her, "Burger. Brew. I'll get them both. I'll meet you back at your place. Non-negotiable. You need something because you're not good," floating up higher he starts to take off toward the beer. "TWenty to thirty minutes, kick me out after if you want," Kendra would have to get used to Hawkman's blunt nature. Carter's bluntness doesn't seem to affect her, as Hawkgirl is quite blunt, as well, teeth bared she says, "Do whatever you want, Carter. Don't be surprised if I'm not /there/." Snarls the woman, as Hawkman knows, she's not in a good place and while he didn't do anything to her, she's still lashing out at him. Simply because he's here. "I'm done tonight." And with those words, Hawkgirl turns on feathered wings and streaks away from him again. While she's not going their top speed, it's clear with how fast she is going, that she does /not/ want to be caught again. Finished! Category:Log